


In Which Kaito Is Disgustingly Sexy

by Harmony



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond sat there speechlessly, not knowing whether to burst out laughing or puke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kaito Is Disgustingly Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a request from Ravient, who gave me the prompt "banana ice-cream". Also posted at [my Livejournal](http://silverharmony.livejournal.com) :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

It was the worst day possible to go to the beach.  
  
The early afternoon was too hot, and the sun was scorching the tip of his nose and his shoulders; the humid air was so stifling it was hard to breathe, and Len could barely see anything in the glaring sunlight, reflected only more blindingly by the pale grains of sand. It was more like torture than a fun day out – it was a choice of either being deep-fried on the sand, or being boiled in the water.  
  
But Len wasn’t one to spoil something with positive intent, and even though he could feel the layer of flesh underneath his skin prickling from the burn, he bit at his heat-cracked lips and said nothing of complaint. Although it was more of a challenge than it should have been: right next to him on the sand, Kaito was surrounded by four giggling, blushing girls in patterned bikinis. And one of them had probably been unintentionally charmed enough to the point of buying him some banana ice-cream, because he was licking at one now and waving back at them as they were leaving, exposing rows of bright gleaming teeth and wide, brilliant blue eyes.  
  
Len groaned so loud he could’ve woken the dead. He really didn’t want to be here.  
  
‘What’s up with you, Len-kun?’ Kaito turned suddenly, perhaps too brightly, looking at him as he lay there lifelessly on his towel.  
  
The blond shook his head, squinting his eyes. ‘How do you find the energy to flirt in this kind of heat, Kaito-nii?’  
  
For a moment, he thought he’d said something wrong, because Kaito’s expression turned serious, and the blue-haired youth started eyeing him in a manner that he was gradually finding quite awkward. But then, he grinned unexpectedly, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
‘So that’s what you think I was doing,’ he chuckled. ‘And you want to know how. You’re growing up fast.’  
  
Len’s eyes widened and he sat up suddenly. ‘No, that wasn’t what I –’  
  
‘No problem! Nii-chan will help turn you into a man,’ laughed Kaito, giving him a casual slap on his back. Len winced; he could almost feel the handprint there, embedded into his sunburned skin. ‘Now, you watch. Just chatting is nothing. This is how you reel them in.’  
  
The blond watched idly as Kaito scanned the beach, before locking eyes with a group of girls standing just by the water. They smiled shyly at him, and he winked at them, stretching his body back; Len’s breath was caught in his throat as he glanced at his friend’s naturally thin, fluid form, and the sweat gleaming on the smooth, fair skin. He was really going for it. Kaito drew the banana ice-cream closer to his mouth and scooped some of it, slowly, out from the cone with a thin finger; bits of milky liquid dripped onto his chest, but he ignored it, tossing his head back and sliding his fingertip into his mouth. Len could hear the girls giggling.  
  
It was when Kaito proceeded to slowly, sensuously smear the bits of melted ice-cream across his chest, using firm fingers to stroke them into his nipples, that Len choked and goggled at him.  
  
‘What are you doing??’ he hissed.  
  
‘Ssh,’ the older youth interrupted. ‘Watch and learn, Len-kun.’  
  
The blond sat there speechlessly, not knowing whether to burst out laughing or puke. In the not-too-distant water not too far off from the shoreline, he could see Miku, Luka and Rin staring now, a faint, warm blush coloring their faces. From the direction of the refreshment kiosks, however, he could see Meiko and Gakupo also looking in their direction, staring at Kaito as if he’d grown a second head.  
  
Len groaned and grabbed at the ice-cream, to the surprise of them both, and proceeded to lick at it himself.  
  
‘I get it, Kaito-nii,’ he said, his face feeling all too warm as he bit into the cone. ‘Stop flirting and relax with me.’  
  
Kaito looked at him thoughtfully, his eyes fixed on the blond in mild surprise, but then visibly brightened. ‘Sure.’  
  
At this response, Len’s face felt even hotter than usual under the scorching sun, although he wasn’t too sure why. And perhaps a part of him was secretly glad to see those girls _aww_ ing in disappointment and moving away. He didn’t want to think about it, however. It was far too hot to think about anything.  
  
But maybe, he mused vaguely while gazing faintly at the blue-haired nii-chan beside him, he understood now what the girls saw in him.


End file.
